In general, since cosmetics contain a large quantity of water or volatile ingredients, if a cosmetic container is not perfectly air-tightened, the water and volatile ingredients are evaporated and volatilized, so that the quantity of cosmetics is reduced. In addition, when the water and volatile ingredients are evaporated and volatilized, the mixing ratio between cosmetic ingredients is varied so that the performance of the cosmetics is deteriorated.
In addition, when the water and volatile ingredients of cosmetics are evaporated and volatilized, since the cosmetics are dried so that the original function of cosmetics is lost, it is very important to keep the cosmetics to maintain the original ingredients of the cosmetics.
To solve the above-described problems, according to the related art, a sealing cap for maintaining the air tightness is installed to a cosmetic container such that the water and volatile ingredients are prevented from being evaporated and volatilized. In addition, according to the related art, an elastic packing for maintaining the air tightness of a cosmetic container containing cosmetics is installed to the cosmetic container to secure the air tightness.
As shown in FIG. 1, a cosmetic container 200 having a sealing cap according to the related art includes an elastic packing 220 installed in a space between inner and outer walls 201 and 202 of the cosmetic container 200 conventionally containing cosmetics 221, and a sealing protrusion 241 formed on the sealing cap 240 configured to be opened and closed about a binge 250. Thus, the sealing protrusions 241 of the sealing cap 240 presses the packing 220 of the cosmetic container 200, so that the cosmetic container is sealed.
However, according to the cosmetic container 200 of the related art, the sealing cap 240 is maintained in a flat shape all the times to allow the sealing protrusion 241 to uniformly press all the surfaces of the packing 220 of the cosmetic container 200, so that the sealing may be maintained. Since the sealing cap 240 is generally formed of synthetic resin, the sealing cap 240 is hardened over time, so that the flatness is varied due to a shrink or warp phenomenon, thereby deteriorating the sealing.
Accordingly, to solve the problems of the cosmetic container according to the related, as shown in FIG. 2, the applicant of the present application had proposed a sealing-enhanced cosmetic container 100 disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0306854.
The sealing-enhanced cosmetic container 100 proposed includes an elastic packing 125 installed in a space between inner and outer walls 123 and 124 of the cosmetic container 100 containing cosmetics 121, and a sealing protrusion 128 formed on a sealing cap 126 configured to be opened and closed about a hinge 127, such that the sealing protrusion 128 of the sealing cap 126 presses the packing 125 of the cosmetic container 100. In addition, a pressing rod 116 is further formed in an outer cap 124 configured to be opened or closed about a hinge 115, such the pressing rod 116 of the outer cap 114 presses the closed sealing cap 126 once more again, thereby enhancing the sealing.
However, according to the cosmetic container 100 of the related art, since, when the pressing rod 116 of the outer cap 114 presses several points of the sealing cap 126 with the same force, the sealing is enhanced, it is required to form a plurality of pressing rods 116 on the outer cap 114, so that the productivity is deteriorated and the producing cost is increased, thereby deteriorating the product competitiveness.
To solve the problems, as shown in FIG. 3, there has been disclosed a cosmetic container in which a sealing protrusion wheel 322 formed on a cap 320 is tightly press-inserted into an inlet of the cosmetic container 300. However, since the sealing protrusion wheel 322 is tightly press-inserted into the inlet of the cosmetic container 300, when the cap 320 is closed, the air in the cosmetic container 300 is compressed so that the air pressure is increased, so the cap 320 bounces upward against the cosmetic container 300 to be opened again. In addition, even though the cap 320 is forcibly closed, when it is attempted to open the cap 320 in order to use cosmetics, the cap 320 is not opened due to the vacuum pressure generated in the cosmetic container 300.